


Salt and Shadow

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad and Sweet, khadgar has seen too much help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: it had been far too long. years and years passed after anduin watched khadgar, his bookworm, march headlong into that awful swirling green portal. that war had taken almost everything from him. there was no time for grieving, there was a kingdom to run.
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Salt and Shadow

he was alive. the shock of silvery hair and blue eyes stood from the crowd. the warrior held himself from running straight to the mage, instead taking as long of steps as he could. his blood rushed, muffling the noises around him. his eyes burned, and a grin had plastered itself across his lips. khadgar was alive.

the remaining outland heroes were brought back to stormwind, shown the changes made since the ransacking by the orcish horde. The statues erected in their honour. khadgar was quieter than usual, but anduin thought little of it, the mage seemed tired. 

the day went on, the other returned heroes going off to find their families or close friends for the night. danath had retired to the gilded rose for drinks with kurdran. 

lothar and khadgar traveled to the keep in relative silence. after a while of walking they found themselves on a balcony overlooking the sea, golden hues spread across the sky. the mage still seemed to prefer wine to anything else, his glass half full. his eyes were cast across to the setting sun, but every colour in the mage's eyes seemed to fade to grey when anduin looked. khadgar was tired, far too tired.

the warrior slowly pulled the glass from khadgar's loose fingers, and just as gently pulled the mage from his seat.

"lets," his voice was quiet and strained, "lets go to bed, khad"

the mage nodded minutely, following along.

even with the mage curled into his side, khadgar seemed so far away. no matter how closely khadgar would tuck his head to lothar, the mage felt as though he was still on outland. anduin brushed his fingers through the grey hair, thinking to himself of how to help the young man, no real answers came. 

khadgar's breathing slowed, short puffs against his neck. lothar smiled softly, it would be slow, of that he was sure, but he would help his mage any way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like half of the stuff i write is just making WoW npcs even more sad than they already are im sorry


End file.
